Coward Mont Blanc
by Shironeko koi
Summary: Un dia Gumi empieza a comportarse rara, ella solo le es indiferente a ese comportamineto y al parecer eso puede cambiar todo ONE-SHOT basado en coward mont blanc por deco*27


_Que paso!? Dios es que ya entre al la escuela y esta vez no escribiré sobre mi dueto favorito, no señor, ahora es turno de Gumi-chan! Waaaaaaaaaaah ya ha esperaba hacer este one-shot…_

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

_**Coward Mont Blanc**_

Era una mañana cualquiera, despejada y hermosa, nadie sospecha sobre la vida de otros y ese es el grande error de la humanidad. Una hermosa y tierna peli verde estaba dirigiéndose hacia su instituto, ella estaba alegre y radiante como era su naturaleza, la peli verde llamada "Gumi" parecía contenta por haberle mostrado todo su amor en todas las maneras posibles hacia su novio Gumiya y eso parecía alegrarle el día.

- Nee, Gumi-chan – dijo una pequeña castaña.

- Shiro-chan – contesto Gumi - ¿Cómo estas?.

- ¿Yo? Pues muy bien – respondió Shiro – oye parece que engordaste Gumi.

- ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA?! – grito enfadada Gumi – búa ¿Por qué siempre soy la victima? – comenzó a chillar de la nada – pero sabes estoy feliz de haber recuperado algo de peso – finalizo con un aura alegre.

- Dios santo… al parecer despertaste bastante bipolar… - dijo espantada Shiro bueno yo ya me voy.

Gumi se dirigió a su salón sin importarle el comentario que su pequeña amiga había hecho, además seguía con su bipolaridad extrema incluso una compañera yandere se acabó asustando de tan repentinos cambios de humor y sus demás compañeros simple mente se alejaban de ella como si fuera la peor persona en todo el mundo y luego se sorprendieron aun mas al ver que de repente Gumi tenia ganas feroces de comer como si no le hubieran dado desayuno, lo cual era raro porque Gumi si desayuno, la maestra empezó a preocuparse sobre el estado de Gumi y le indico que fuera a la enfermería pero Gumi rechazo rotundamente esa propuesta.

En el recreo ella empezó a pedir cosas muy extrañas hasta parecer Vanika Conchita y los de la cafetería simplemente no se negaban a darle lo que ella quería porque parecía como si su estomago no tuviera fondo y lo peor llego cuando el postre empezó eran varios pasteles, Gumi probo un poco de cada pastel pero ninguno la satisfacía, ella buscaba algo especial y único pero al parecer no lo encontraba y empezó a enojarse por eso y al final de la hora de la comida, Gumi empezó a tener muchísimas nauseas y fue corriendo al baño con SeeU y Miku persiguiéndola para ver si Gumi iba a estar bien.

- ¡Gumi! – chillo Miku – te dije que no comieras tantos dulces.

- Exacto Gumi - dijo afirmando SeeU – a la próxima no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Lo siento… - dijo Gumi con la poca fuerza que tenia – algo me impulso a comerlos.

Gumi se fue a su casa y no había nadie así que ella siguiendo el consejo de Miku fue a la farmacia y compro un test de embarazo y Gumi recordó que ella y Gumiya habían tenido relaciones y aprovecho que sus padres no estaban en casa y fue a la farmacia pero al seguir las indicaciones del test se quedo sorprendida.

_Positivo…_

Esa palabra cayo como un balde de agua fría, ella no se lo esperaba, salió corriendo al hospital esperando que el test hubiera fallado.

_Lastima que este mundo no complace…_

Ella regreso a su casa ya asegurada de que el test no había fallado, Gumi estaba destrozada y sin la menor idea de que hacer pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver quienes estaban esperándola en su casa, sus padres traían una cara molesta y le mostraban a Gumi el test de embarazo en frente de su cara.

- Hija ¿nos puedes explicar porque dice positivo? – pregunto enfadado el padre.

- Gumi estaba muy asustada, no sabia ni que decir, se quedo callada un rato y sus padres comprendieron que ella no iba a tomar la iniciativa de hablar con ellos.

- Hija ¿alguien se aprovechó de ti? – pregunto temerosa su madre deseando que dijera "si".

Gumi no podía mentir, no quería mentir con una cosa tan delicada como esa así que solo negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ?! – grito su padre mientras le dio una cachetada a Gumi.

Ella solo se quedo ahí, sorprendida y triste por lo que había hecho su padre.

- Ahora que te sentiste muy grande como para tener un hijo también serás lo bastante grande como para vivir tu sola sin apoyo – dijo el padre mientras tomaba una maleta y empacaba mientras la madre también empacaba.

Los padres de Gumi se fueron dejándola sola, Gumi se sentía devastada pero ella pensaba que cuando Gumiya se enterara los dos formarían una linda familia, ella supuso que Gumiya no la dejaría sola.

_Esto no es un cuento de hadas ¿sabes?_

A la mañana siguiente, Gumi iba al instituto cabizbaja, en el camino vio varios pasteles en una tienda así que entro para comprar uno y vio un cartel donde se promocionaba un dulce nuevo

_Mont Blanc…_

Era como un dulce con base de galleta y un merengue suave encima, con algunas chispas de chocolate y en la cima había un pequeño bombón de chocolate, Gumi lo compro pero al momento de comérselo vio que erra el tipo de dulce que buscaba el otro día, especial y único, Gumi se fue corriendo o llegaría tarde pero aun así su mente estaba ocupada en lo que diría Gumiya. Cuando Gumi llego a su salón lo primero que hizo fu entregarle un recado a Gumiya.

"quiero decirte algo importante"

En la salida Gumi se quedo esperando a Gumiya, él se dirigió a ella y Gumi lo tomo de la mano y fue atrás de la escuela esperando que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación, Gumiya solo estaba impaciente de saber que le diría Gumi pero realmente no le interesaba mucho que fuera el solo se quería ir rápido entonces Gumi se detuvo inhalo un poco de aire y con todo el valor que pudo reunir se preparo.

- Gumiya…yo…estoy embarazada de ti – dijo Gumi con miedo.

-Gumiya se quedo en simple shock, su mente apenas procesaba lo que Gumi le había dicho pero de repente una idea se asomo por la cabeza de Gumiya, al parecer era una brillante idea, no importo todo eso, Gumiya no lo podía creer por mas que el quisiera, su mente ideo una salida fácil… claro solo para el.

- ¡Es mentira! ¡ESTUPIDA GUMI! ¡ERES UNA ZORRA MEGPOID! – grito Gumiya mientras se iba corriendo dejando atrás a una destrozada Gumi.

Gumi empezó a poner sus piernas en marcha y salió corriendo a su casa pero de repente choco con alguien.

- P-Perdóneme p-por mi t-torpeza – dijo Gumi entre hipidos y con la vista empañada con las lagrimas.

- ¡Gumi-chan! – grito una voz joven.

- S-Shiro-chan – dijo Gumi sorprendida.

El solo ver a Shiro para Gumi era un gran alivio así que se lanzo a abrazarla y lloro en el hombro de Shiro mientras ella la consolaba y llevaba a Gumi a su casa, Gumi le conto todo lo que le había pasado ese día y lo de sus padres porque Gumi quería desahogarse un poco a pesar de la corta edad de Shiro, Gumi confiaba en ella por ser madura después de un rato Shiro le dijo a Gumi que reflexionara su situación dejando de lado su dolor.

- ¿sabes Gumi? Te pareces al dulce Mont Blanc porque eres tierna y dulce – dijo Shiro tomando sus cosas para irse.

- Entonces ¿soy un Mont Blanc? – dijo Gumi curiosa.

- Si, adiós Mont Blanc-chan – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa y se fue.

Gumi se empezó a sentir devastada por estar ella sola pero luego la impotencia la empezó a dominar y de repente empezó a guiarse por la ira y la tristeza, se dirigió a la cocina y agarro un cuchillo y a su panza que había crecido solo un poco, Gumi no dejaba de derramar lagrimas y no pensaba que iba hacer.

_Seria bueno si mueres ahora mismo…_

Pero Gumi no se atrevió a hacer semejante locura.

_Estoy deseando que esto sea una mentira…_

Gumi empezó a pensar dejando a lado su dolor pero no sus demás sentimientos, para ella su alrededor empezó a tener algo de cordura.

_Al final sigo siendo un débil bicho…_

Solo se levanto para ir al baño y refrescarse un poco la cara después de todo lo que había llorado y pensó un poco en lo que le había dicho Shiro, ella solo sonrió para irse a dormir. Cuando fue a clases vio a Gumiya irse al baño ella salió corriendo para encararlo y con todo el coraje que ella tenia, le dio un golpe a Gumiya y empezó a gritar.

- Estas inmiscuido, ¿sabes? Repetidas veces termino así, ¡RESPONDE AL LO QUE DEBES! – grito Gumi y Gumiya se echo a correr.

Desde ese día Gumiya no se volvió a ver y años después Gumi si tuvo su pequeña hija y Gumi al ver su pasado ella dice.

_Todavía era un cobarde Mont Blanc_

* * *

Y hasta aquí le dejo que me están corriendo!

Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer!

jo y miren la cancion sobre la que quiero escribir otro one-shot bueno ponganle "Kagamine Rin Len - Hello Again" suena como cancion de cuna!


End file.
